Dulces campanadas de fin de año
by Sugu
Summary: Un año más, América decide visitar al inglés para festejar el Año Nuevo. El estadounidense, está empeñado en ser la primera persona del nuevo año de aquella persona que realmente ama. [UsUk]


**Juro por el amor de Dios, que este es el primer y último fic que escribo a pocas horas antes de ser publicado. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, que es lo que cuenta. **

**Digamos que ayer mismo, hice una especie de chantaje emocional para que una amiga me diera ideas, para que este one-shot tuviera algo más de sustancia, de peso. La base ya la tenía, pero las ideas fluffy no acudían a mi cabeza, así que por eso tuve que pedir ayuda. (Y la obtuve al segundo al hacer ese chantaje del que vengo hablando, que a todo esto iré al infierno por ello, pero en fin). Al menos os traigo algo bonito para despedirnos del año 2014. Esperemos que el nuevo año nos aguarde muchas maravillas. Os deseo todo lo mejor~**

**¡Dentro fic! ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p>Estaba acostumbrado a la Soledad. No importa. Siempre va a estar ahí, esperando a que su caballero la invite a un baile. Sin embargo, este caballero no rechazaba su proposición con cortesía, si no que le ofrecía su brazo para que la Soledad tenga a donde aferrarse.<p>

Estos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de Inglaterra cada vez que se acercaban las fiestas navideñas. Pensamientos que se grababan a fuego, obligándole a mentalizarse cuanto antes del vacío que experimentaría en Navidad, y así hasta el final de aquellas fechas. No obstante, estos pensamientos por mucho que se tatuaran en su subconsciente, se resquebrajaban en millones de pedacitos en cuanto el inglés contemplaba el ambiente familiar que se creaba entre padres e hijos, nietos y abuelos, tíos y sobrinos, ya fuera alrededor de una mesa para disfrutar de un suculento plato que invitaba a probarlo, o jugando bajo la lluvia a pisar charcos, o simplemente de tener a alguien para llamarlo "familia".

El británico dudaba sobre el significado del concepto familia. Era cierto, tenía hermanos. La relación con ellos a cada cual más especial. Pero… ¿qué eran de todas sus ex colonias? Por algo el rubio les ofreció la independencia. Porque el mundo que había subyugado, no le quería demasiado como para permanecer a su lado. Uno a uno le iban traicionando. Uno a uno fueron soltándole de la mano.

A excepción de una colonia.

Una colonia rebelde, que no sólo se soltó de su mano para tomarla con más fuerza en un futuro. Si no que también reclamó ella misma la independencia.

El pequeño América fue creciendo, convirtiéndose no sólo en su hermano y alumno. Tomó roles imprescindibles y necesarios como el de enemigo y aliado, como el de su mayor confidente y aventura, y, sobre todo, como el de…

-¡Héroe! –la enérgica voz del estadounidense hizo sonsacar al inglés de sus cavilaciones de una forma muy abrupta-. El héroe ha venido a salvar otra Navidad, y otro año nuevo. Unas gracias no estarían nada mal, _old man._

El europeo frunció algo el ceño, molesto, y se pegó a su compañero, para establecer un contacto físico en el que su brazo chocaba contra el ajeno, al igual que su hombro. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, y por un momento, cerró los ojos.

Sus pies marcaban un ritmo bastante acelerado, que contrastaba con su pulsación cardíaca y su cadencia respiratoria, las cuales se volvieron algo más irregulares cuando Inglaterra introdujo una mano bajo su abrigo de cuero de un color beige. Allí, palpó en su pecho para asegurarse de que aún llevaba consigo _aquello._ Y así era. Sus pestañas doradas se movieron en cuanto abrió de nuevo los ojos, y ya con aire despreocupado, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Regent Street era un conjunto de diversos sonidos y colores, donde se llevaban a cabo grandes actividades comerciales. Lejos del mundo de los escaparates y de la moda, los sentidos de América quedaron cautivos de los decorativos navideños, los cuales brillaban con intensidad bajo un cielo oscurecido, robando protagonismo a las pobres estrellas que más desearían lucir con mayor energía para hacerles la competencia a sus amigas las bombillas de la ciudad londinense.

Aunque durante un largo periodo de tiempo permaneció ausente, recreando imágenes, voces e incluso escenas completas en su mente, no se demoró demasiado en salir de aquel trance donde abundaba la magia. Se obligó a sí mismo a centrar su atención en el británico, a quien observaba de soslayo. Su mirada se posó en él, y escaneó y apreció cada detalle de su rostro; sus ojos esmeralda, su pálida piel, sus cabellos dorados como el trigo, sus gruesas cejas… No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Mas no se detuvo ahí. Prosiguió a lo largo de su abrigo, hasta que se clavó en ese brazo cuya mano ocultaba en un bolsillo.

Las mejillas del americano adquirieron un color carmín ante la idea que se coló en su mente. Reuniendo el valor necesario, deslizó su mano enguantada hasta el borde del bolsillo, donde vaciló en más de una ocasión. Inspiró profundamente, para, momentos después, soltar el aire poco a poco. Éste se convirtió en vaho al chocar contra el aire gélido.

Con el palpitar de su corazón en sus tímpanos, el menor introdujo con parsimonia la mano en el bolsillo de él. Y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

El rubio, que hasta entonces no se había percatado de las intenciones de su compañero, entrecerró los ojos, convirtiendo éstos en dos franjas de color verde. Sin embargo, permitió que la mano intrusa se colara en su bolsillo, y de esta forma, entrelazar los dedos con la suya propia. A pesar del tacto del cuero de ambos guantes, los dos hombres pudieron sentir la calidez que se manifestaban, sin necesidad de tocar la piel del otro.

Así pues, continuaron de este modo a lo largo de la calle, sin intercambiar palabra, sumidos en el silencio. De vez en cuando se dedicaban miradas significativas, pero los verdaderos gestos de amor residían en el bolsillo del abrigo del británico: se daban suaves apretones, se dedicaban pequeñas caricias. Y todo lejos de los ojos del público.

Pero, de pronto, el silencio cesó, pues tocó a su fin.

-Arthur, me apetece tomar algo caliente. Aún queda demasiado tiempo para las doce –se quejó el estadounidense, e hizo el ademán de recolocarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz-. ¿Podemos ir a tomar un café?

El aludido se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aceptando la propuesta de su compañero.

-_Why not?_ Todo con tal de que te dejes de quejar.

-Que conste que es por culpa de este maldito frío que hace en tu país. Cala hasta los huesos. Es insufrible.

-Tú sí que eres insufrible, Alfred –farfulló el inglés, y rodó los ojos.

Con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en su rostro, el americano aceleró la marcha, y lo hizo de una forma tan repentina, que finalizó por sacar la mano del bolsillo de él, aún entrelazada con la ajena. Tironeó del europeo hacia sí, para que le siguiera sin quedarse rezagado en el camino.

Y, es que, América no tomaba café en cualquier sitio. El lugar ya lo tenía planeado, pero ahora el problema que le dificultaba su labor, era saber si había un establecimiento cerca. Sus ojos zafiro brillaron como los de un crío cuando le ofrecían un caramelo al hallar aquel mismo local que hasta hacía unos segundos, buscaba con tanto ahínco.

-_No. Really? _–dijo Inglaterra mientras doblaba una esquina hacia la derecha, y se paró en seco-. ¿Bromeas, Alfred?

Como respuesta, obtuvo un nuevo tirón, que logró que trastabillara y casi se precipitara contra el asfalto de bruces. Al recuperar el sentido del equilibrio, se dejó guiar por el norteamericano, quien apretó su mano con entusiasmo.

Una vez que hubieron llegado, no tuvieron más opción que ceder el agarre, y entrar por separado al establecimiento. Cómo se le podía ocurrir al menor visitar un local público en el extranjero para consumir productos importados de su propio país. ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Inglaterra se juró a sí mismo que algún día cerraría todas las tiendas del Starbucks. Puede que eso tensara las relaciones comerciales con Estados Unidos, pero sería todo un espectáculo ver al americano desesperado por no tomar su querido café.

Los labios del inglés se curvaron, y dibujaron una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Esto produjo que un terrible escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del de ojos azules.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa, Arthur? –inquirió, algo curioso, aunque intuía que hacía mal en preguntar.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de aquella ensoñación suya.

-Oh, nada –masculló quitándose los guantes para después, sacar el monedero con mayor facilidad. Le entregó a su compañero varios billetes y un par de monedas sueltas-. Digamos que estas son mis formas de agradecerte que estas navidades también las pases conmigo: contribuyendo a tu país.

América cerró la palma de la mano para no permitir que el dinero se le escapara y cayera al suelo. El mayor se retiró para coger sitio, aunque antes no se le olvidó añadir:

-Quiero el cambio, Alfred.

Dicho esto, dejó que el estadounidense pidiera lo que se le antojase, y tomó sitio varios metros más allá, no muy lejos, al lado de una ventana. Distraído, comenzó a hurgar en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Aún lo llevaba. Bien. Porque de perderlo, no sabría qué haría. Sería capaz de revolver cielo, tierra y mar por encontrarlo. Aquello que llevaba consigo, pegado lo más posible al cuerpo, era un pequeño tesoro. Un pequeño tesoro de unos cuantos siglos, y algo destrozado por los sentimientos conflictivos que por aquella época le atormentaron. Y que, de hecho, seguían atormentándole.

El europeo escondió su pequeño tesoro, pues el menor ya estaba de vuelta, con un enorme vaso de café caliente entre las manos.

América se sentó enfrente de él, y le tendió el cambio, junto al recibo. El mayor guardó el dinero, y se olvidó del monedero una vez que lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Oye, Arthur –comenzó el americano, deslizando su dedo índice a lo largo del vaso-. ¿Cumples esa tradición de llevar algo rojo encima?

-¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? –replicó el británico-. Claro que no. ¿Acaso debería?

El estadounidense clavó sus orbes zafiros en los esmeralda de él. Se contemplaron, se evadieron de la realidad, se volvieron a enamorar.

-No… –susurró el menor, forzándose a romper el contacto visual. Dio un trago a su café, el cual dejó sobre la mesita, y abrió la cremallera para introducir la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Allí su mano se cerró entorno una figura. Una figura de madera-. Preguntaba porque yo sí que llevo encima algo rojo.

Y con parsimonia, sacó el soldadito de madera que había permanecido a salvo del frío en su bolsillo. El corazón del rubio se olvidó de latir. Se quedó congelado en el sitio, conteniendo la respiración. No. No podía estar pasando. Los sentimientos del pasado revivieron. Tuvo que reprimirlos, porque si no, se manifestarían a flor de piel.

-Alfred… ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido traer… esto? ¿Precisamente esto…? –gesticuló Inglaterra, con un nudo en su estómago-. Con traer algo de navidades de años pasados era suficiente, _you brat._

El susodicho se encogió de hombros.

-No hay regalo de Navidad más especial que esto –y volvió a dar un trago a su café, como si fuera una fuente que le ofrecería las energías suficientes para afrontar aquello-. ¿No te gusta que tenga uno de tus soldaditos de madera en un día como hoy?

El inglés se hallaba concentrado en admirar el objeto, en recorrer con la yema de sus dedos toda la madera, que se presentaba resquebrajada por algunos lados, y desgastada por otros, al igual que la pintura. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, con los ojos algo vidriosos.

-Poca pintura roja le queda –dijo, entregándole de vuelta el soldadito de madera a su dueño.

-Algún día… podríamos pintarlos de nuevo –propuso el menor, mientras encerraba la figura en su bolsillo. No se olvidó de subir la cremallera del abrigo.

-No –respondió el de mirada verdosa, tosco, con voz grave-. Nunca se les aplicará una segunda capa de pintura. Que se queden tal y como estén –bufó, y metió la mano en aquel bolsillo de su abrigo, donde se encontraba su preciado tesoro-. ¿Acaso habría vuelto a coser esto? –y dejó sobre la mesita una tela, doblada en forma de cuadrado perfecto.

América pestañeó. Alargó los brazos y, con sumo cuidado, fue deshaciendo las dobleces de aquella tela que al tacto transmitía una sensación áspera, de lo raída que estaba. Terminó por extenderla a lo largo de la mesa, con el corazón latiéndole con violencia en su pecho.

Una extremidad de la tela era azul, con varias estrellas bordadas que formaban un círculo. El resto estaba compuesto de barras rojas y blancas, intercalándose. Por último, los bordes se presentaban deshilachados.

-Me mentiste al decir que no llevabas nada rojo encima… –dijo un incrédulo estadounidense, y alzó su mirada hacia los ojos del contrario-. Pensé que te habías deshecho de ella…

-Veo que recuerdas perfectamente cuando hice pedazos una de tus primeras banderas, con mis propias manos –farfulló el inglés, quitándosela de las manos para doblarla con mimo y cuidado, y guardarla donde la había portado durante todo el trayecto que había realizado antes de acabar allí sentado-. Y ahora sabes que aún conservo un pedazo de ella.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire. El ambiente había traído recuerdos del pasado. Recuerdos que ojalá hubieran muerto con el tiempo, que ojalá hubieran caído en el olvido. Y, no obstante, seguían vivos. Para quitarle hierro al asunto, el menor dio otro trago, esta vez mucho más largo que los anteriores. Dio un golpe contra la mesa en cuanto dejó el recipiente vacío.

El europeo frunció el ceño, y entrecerró algo los ojos.

-Te va a sentar mal, Alfred.

-Claro que no me va a sentar mal –le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano. Entonces, su atención se clavó en la dependienta que se encargaba de limpiar las mesas, una a una. Eran los últimos clientes, y ni se habían dado cuenta-. ¿Deberíamos irnos?

-Sí. Van a cerrar.

Los dos hombres de distintas nacionalidades se levantaron y abandonaron el lugar en silencio. Antes de salir al exterior, donde una ráfaga de aire cargado de humedad les recibiría, el menor tiró el recipiente del café en una de las papeleras del local.

.

.

.

El estadounidense y el inglés continuaron con su agradable paseo por las calles londinenses, cogidos de las manos dentro de algún bolsillo donde guarecerse del aire gélido y la humedad. A medida que avanzaban por las grandes avenidas, se dedicaban apretones, y de vez en cuando algún que otro beso en la mejilla o en los cabellos del otro. América retuvo ese impulso que le pidió en más de una ocasión de besar al europeo en los labios, de acariciarlos con los suyos propios. Supo contenerlo, gracias a la esperanza de que obtendría su recompensa en cuanto las manecillas del enorme reloj, señalaran las doce.

La mayoría de las tiendas habían cerrado, y la mayor parte de las calles se presentaban completamente desiertas. Los ciudadanos, acudían a las zonas recurridas para recibir al año siguiente con sus familiares y amigos, al ritmo que marcaran las campanadas.

El británico se encargó de guiar a su compañero a través de la muchedumbre que se reunía alrededor del Támesis, con el objetivo de encontrar un lugar cómodo donde pudieran disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo que crearían los fuegos artificiales en la superficie del río. Se movieron con parsimonia entre la multitud, hasta que el europeo creyó que ya era suficiente. Emplearon gran parte de su tiempo en desplazarse para obtener una zona decente. No era fácil moverse, y el menor encontró alguna que otra dificultad para no pisar a nadie.

Aun así, fueron puntuales. Les sobraron minutos antes de que se comenzara la cuenta atrás. Minutos que gastaron perdiéndose en la mirada ajena. Minutos que se quedaron atrás como los más dulces y cariñosos que podían pasar al filo de un año que estaba a punto de finalizar.

-Supiste el por qué cada año me presentaba para festejar las fiestas contigo, ¿verdad? –inquirió un americano con el corazón latiéndole con violencia en el pecho, el mismo que quedó algo dolorido.

-Porque te gusta hacerte el héroe, lo sé, lo sé –dijo Inglaterra, distraído.

-No me estás atendiendo en absoluto –como muestra de su molestia, el menor le tomó del brazo, donde crispó sus dedos.

-A mí tampoco es que me hagas demasiado caso a veces –el rostro del rubio se contrajo en una leve mueca de dolor, que trató de reprimir-. Alfred, tu fuerza.

El aludido, cedió el agarre, y resbaló su mano a lo largo de la extremidad de él, con el propósito de entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios, una vez más. Sería la última de aquel año que le restaba un minuto de vida.

-Sigues sin contestarme a la pregunta…

El rubio se giró hacia el menor. Se encontró con la mirada de él, y fue a abrir la boca, pero justo en aquel instante, comenzó una cuenta atrás de diez segundos. Las personas allí presentes, siguieron la cuenta atrás, formando un único coro de diversas voces, y tan pronto como llegaron al cero, la primera campanada se hizo oír en la capital, acompañada de unos fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el manto estrellado y les obligó a alzar la cabeza hacia el firmamento.

Campanada tras campanada, ambos podían sentir un latido de sus corazones golpear contra sus pechos, e incluso en sus gargantas. Jurarían que se habían acompasado al ritmo del enorme reloj y de los fuegos artificiales. América no podía hacer frente a la bajada de adrenalina que sufrió su cuerpo. Tan sólo unos segundos más y…

Sexta campanada.

El estadounidense resbaló su mano por entre los dedos de la ajena, tratando de deshacerse de aquel agarre. El británico, a cambio, se volvió hacia su compañero.

Séptima campanada.

El menor deslizó su mano por el pecho de él. Encima del abrigo, presionó con el dedo a la altura de su corazón, donde también guardaba el pequeño trozo de bandera que sobrevivió tres siglos a lo largo del tiempo.

Octava campanada.

Inglaterra tomó la mano que se encontraba en su pecho y depositó un beso en los dedos de él, muy cerca de los nudillos.

Novena campanada.

El americano, tras el beso que lo ofreció su compañero, inició un viaje por la mejilla del rubio. Bajó por su mentón, y siguió su trayectoria hasta llegar a su destino: el cuello.

Décima campanada.

El británico alargó un brazo hacia el de ojos zafiro. Rozó sus labios con las yemas de sus propios dedos, los cuales acariciaron una comisura de él, con infinito cariño.

Undécima campanada.

América dejó reposar su mano en la nuca del de ojos esmeralda, quien apartó aquel brazo que acariciaba los labios ajenos. El mismo brazo cuya mano se coló entre sus claros cabellos, aferrándolos.

Duodécima y última campanada.

El menor acortó la poca distancia que existía entre ambos cuerpos. Sus labios, por fin, tenían el placer de acariciar los contrarios. Entre ambas bocas, hubo un enfrentamiento entre dos lenguas que resbalaron, chocaron y se entrelazaron. Sin embargo, este dulce baile, se vio interrumpido por la cantidad de fuegos artificiales que reclamaban la atención de los ciudadanos.

Se separaron con suavidad, y un fino hilo de saliva cayó por la comisura del más joven. Las mejillas, adornadas por un toque carmín, se encendieron aún más a ser posible. Los dorados mechones de Inglaterra cayeron sobre sus ojos, y el norteamericano, con un ligero temblor en su pulso, se los apartó de su hermoso rostro. No dejaría de contemplar esos ojos esmeralda, ni por todo el oro del mundo, y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ambas miradas.

Rodeados de la muchedumbre que se felicitaba el año nuevo y los familiares que se abrazaban y besaban, ambos permanecieron en su sitio, inmóviles, cogidos de la mano. Nadie sería capaz de moverles. Nadie sería capaz de separarles. Y menos en una noche como aquella.

Mientras contemplaban el firmamento teñirse de distintas clases de colores, América se quedó con las ganas de saber la respuesta de su pareja.

_"¿Por qué siempre me he presentado a festejar las fiestas contigo? Siempre quise ser la primera persona de tu año nuevo, Arthur. La primera y la última. Pero supongo que esto ya lo sabrás. El por qué estoy aquí, cada año… es para darte a entender, que por muchas veces que tengamos que cambiar un dígito, o dos, o tres, o incluso cuatro, en nuestro calendario, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre." _

Sin embargo, el menor no quería estropear el espectáculo. No, de ninguna manera. Dejaría que la magia fluyera en el ambiente. Tal vez, se lo volvería a preguntar el año que viene. Sería una buena excusa para volver a ver a su querido inglés.

* * *

><p><strong>La idea que me propuso mi querida amiga, fue la de que ambos, inglés y estadounidense, llevaran consigo objetos de la independencia, siempre y cuando fueran de color rojo. Una hermosa idea, para dar algo de feels. En cuanto a esta idea, debo hacer hincapié en una cosa: la tradición de llevar algo rojo encima.<strong>

**Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea del origen de esta tradición, y tampoco sé si en los países anglosajones se celebra. De ahí, que la reacción de Inglaterra fuera una pregunta que decía _"¿qué clase de tontería es esa?". _Para dar a entender que no sigue tradiciones absurdas, se celebren o no en su país. De todos modos, he querido implantar esta tradición en el one-shot. ¿El por qué? Bueno, los países se encuentran en constante proceso evolutivo, y adquieren tradiciones extranjeras (para incentivar el consumismo, cómo no). No sólo en España se celebra la famosa "tomatina", por ejemplo. **

**En fin. Esto es todo. Como siempre, todo se puede mejorar~**


End file.
